Gravity
by beforeyouspeak
Summary: Myka's life hasn't turned out as she expected. As her health deteriorates, her little family rallies around her. Will she survive long enough to see the one person she loves? Could they possibly have a future in such tragedy? Bering & Wells. Will work its way up to M in time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

My dear Bering and Wells family, there has been such a severe influx of angst recently that I felt the need to intercede if only temporarily. There will be spoilers up to 4.18 and some obvious canon divergence.

I don't own the characters, but they are rather fun to play with. And I have a lovely profession, but this isn't it.

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_- Gravity, Sara Bareilles_

* * *

It simply just hadn't been Myka's month. In fact, it hadn't been her month in several years. She'd become happy enough in her everyday routine at the Warehouse, but the ensuing tragedy seemed to follow her doggedly. Much of the heartache of the last two years circulated around a certain British time-traveler and inventor. From meeting at gunpoint, to betrayal, to selfless redemption, to disappearing, there wasn't a form of grief known to humans that Myka hadn't felt in relation to H.G. Wells. The latest wound was still too fresh to wipe from her mind. H.G. stood and watched her drive away. She chose a man over Myka. Not that the two women had ever directly spoken about their feelings for one another. But their history spoke for itself. Over time they had saved each other time and time again. Myka, at Yellowstone, saved them both when she offered up her life. And Helena repaid the favor when she made the ultimate sacrifice to save Myka. That had been the only time a confession of love occurred, in a timeline that ended in tragedy.

Sitting on the exam table, Myka decided it was simply poetic justice. She'd lived a dream for a short time. She had the most exciting job she could have ever imagined. She circled the globe, saving the world and seeing some of the most amazing things humanity had to offer. And she met her childhood hero. True, H.G. Wells was nothing like she had imagined, but the woman endeared herself almost immediately. Myka had never experienced someone who understood her so thoroughly and with such ease. It proved to be a double edged sword. It made the great betrayal possible and the emotional aftermath shattering. In her own way Myka flew too close to the sun, one she knew to be named Helena. The wax of her wings melted and now she was falling back to Earth.

She knew she should listen to the words coming out of the doctor's mouth. But everything after "cancer" blurred into her memories of grief. She'd given little thought to dying in a conventional way. Her life was so exciting and she was so young. The man's voice continued to drone on. She caught a few damning words. Early advanced. Immediate aggressive treatment. She was numbed to the sheer emotions of her life and listened passively to the words spoken to her. She mutely agreed to the course of treatment. It was extensive and yet the numbers weren't in her favor. In any other situation she would have kept her condition a secret, but she wanted to at least be able to say her goodbyes on her terms.

While waiting for a print out of her treatment schedule from the nurse, she typed a quick message into her phone. She chose to take a cab to get to the office, but she wanted Pete to pick her up. They'd spent nearly every waking hour together for 4 years now, and he would understand that the quick request was more than a ride. He pulled up in record time. He jumped out of the SUV and squinted up at the name of the building. With knowing eyes he strode quickly to her and gathered her in his arms. The wall holding back her emotions broke in his strong embrace. In heaving sobs she told him everything she remembered. It wasn't much, but he seemed to understand. After she quieted, he loaded her into the car to take her home. Together they agreed that they would share the news with the entire team at the nightly dinner. The small group had been through every imaginable pain together, and this too they would bear as a family.

Before dinner Myka returned to her room to shower and change in an attempt to wash away the tears and sorrow. As always the hot water calmed and centered her more than any other single activity. She chose comfortable clothes, digging to the bottom of a drawer to retrieve the lightweight blue button up. It long ago lost the scent of the woman to whom it originally belonged, but it lost none of the emotional comfort. The others would notice, she knew, which is why she'd never worn it outside of her room. But life was too short. Her life was too short to care. She walked down the stairs as confidently as she could.

She found her small dysfunctional family sitting around the kitchen table. Abigail was placing the final dishes on the table and gracefully steered her into the open chair between Pete and Claudia. The youngest member of the team grinned widely at her, before launching head first into sharing her latest adventure with Steve. Myka happily watched her recovering family interact nearly as it had once been. She hated to be the source of their return to sadness. In predictable Pete fashion, he wasn't about to let her off the hook. When the meal was almost done he stopped the bouncing conversations saying,

"Guys, guys. Two secs please. Myka needs to tell you all something."

She looked at him, trying to remember why she agreed to this at all. She could feel all of their eyes on her and not for the reasons she was accustomed to. She started quietly hoping that her voice would carry through the short message,

"I..." she began. She took one more deep breath trying to steady her breathing. "I went to the doctor today. And it isn't good news. I have early advanced ovarian cancer." She watched their faces fall. Before anyone else could formulate questions she continued. "I'll start treatment immediately, and the chances of success are still limited." She turned to Artie. "I know this makes me less useful and if you need me to go back to Colorado I will."

"No," he choked out. "No, this is your home. You stay here with us. I'll call Vanessa. Maybe there is something she can do to make you more comfortable."

"Thank you," she whispered in response to the man who'd become like a father.

Claudia and Steve said nothing, but pulled her up and into a tight embrace that felt a bit like a Myka-sandwich. And for the rest of the evening, she was surrounded with love and friendship. She curled into the couch, watching whatever "Pete-movie" her playful partner put on. It felt as normal as life had in the last year and she was happy to take the moment. She didn't notice Steve and Claudia slipping out of the room.

* * *

The young agents made eye contact hours ago just as the bad news was shared. They communicated silently that they need a plan. Since she'd hacked into the Warehouse what now seemed like ages ago, Claudia had come to think of the agents in the Bed and Breakfast as her family. And Myka always hurt more than the rest of them. This latest blow was grossly unfair. Steve quietly lured the youngest agent out of the living room once Pete and Myka became engrossed in the movie.

"We have to tell her," he whispered.

"H.G.?"

"Yes. I know that Myka decided to let her go because of Nate and Adelaide and her pride, but she should know. Whatever it is that is between them isn't over, even if it never began."

"Alright, I'm down. What the plan?"

"I think I go. I'm the closest we have to an unbiased 3rd party. And maybe I can get her to listen."

"You are a brave man for delivering bad news to H.G. Wells after she let Myka drive away."

"I never claimed I wasn't foolish, Claud. But this is the one thing I can give to Myka. But, hey, don't tell her or anyone else what I am doing. If H.G. doesn't come back, I don't want her to know. It will only make things worse."

"My lips are sealed."

"Then I am out of here tonight. Cover for me. I'll be gone a couple of days. Artie knows I am taking a vacation. He just doesn't know where. I'll have my farnsworth if there is anything urgent."

Claudia threw her arms around the young man. His transition into the Warehouse was difficult, but they'd become everything to each other. His desire to do something nice for Myka was all of the reasons why she'd grown to love him so completely. He quietly extracted himself from her embrace and exited the house.

* * *

Finding the house where H.G. was staying hadn't been hard. After the mission Pete and Myka went on, Claudia knew the coordinates of the house and was happy to provide them. Steve felt vague apprehension in showing up, but there was too much at stake not to follow through. He bounded up the steps, fidgeting slightly. He secured his badge in his hand, in case Nate were to open the door. He knocked solidly, hoping that it conveyed more confidence than he felt. After a few moments the door swung open and the brunette British beauty came into view. Confusion painted her face.

"Steve? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. It won't take long." He swallowed hard before continuing. "Its about Myka. She's... she's been diagnosed with cancer. And honestly, H... Emily, it isn't good. She is starting treatment, but still. You should come back with me."

"I can't. I can't leave Nate and Adelaide. I can't go back to the Warehouse, but please give her my best. Tell her to recover quickly."

The young man shook his head fervently, so deeply disappointed in her reaction. "No, I won't be the one to tell her that you knew and still didn't come. She loves you, you know. She will go to her grave loving you. And here you are playing house because you are afraid." He turned to go down the stairs. He paused at the bottom to look back up at her shocked face. "I hope you don't have any regrets, Helena."

He strode quickly down the path, wanting to get in his car and out of Wisconsin as quickly as possible. He was halfway down the street before he noticed how hard he was shaking. He really hadn't expected to fail. Returning to the Warehouse empty handed seemed monumentally difficult and Claudia's inevitable disappointment suffocating.

* * *

In his haste to get away from Emily Lake, he'd entirely missed what the information he spoke did to the woman. Wrapped in her lab coat disguise, she was frozen in place in the doorway of the home she shared with a man and his young daughter. The cover at first had been so natural. They were a warm sweet family, incredibly mundane and happy in their normalcy. Adelaide helped to fill the space in her heart that Christina's death blew apart. Their average 9 to 5 life was an incredible escape from the constant chaos and strain of working for the regents. She thought it was enough.

Her resolve was first questioned a few weeks earlier when the curly headed agent and her childish partner walked back into her life. The brunette was undoubtedly changed from the last time Helena has seen her. The past year seemed to have aged her, but she was grateful that the falsely straightened hair was gone at least. She tried to lie to herself and claim that she hadn't seen the same fire in the woman's eye or that she wasn't affected by the warmth of her touch. But deep down she knew nothing had changed between them.

And now this. She would try and bury this hurt, because Myka and the Warehouse were forever intertwined. And if she could not live with the Warehouse she had no business being with Myka. She wanted a chance a normal life and what she had now was assuredly normal. But this decidedly abnormal visit from a man she barely knew, declaring the love of Myka for her. A love she could never be worthy of began to shake the foundation of what she was building. She turned back to go inside the house to finish getting ready before she went to work, knowing damage had been done. Steve was right about many things. She was using the family she lived with to shelter her from her own pain and fear.

* * *

In the months that followed the diagnosis, the inhabitants fell into a new routine that centered on Myka's treatment and well being. As she was taken off physical missions, she became a part of the research team. As she continued to weaken, Claudia installed a remote terminal in the Bed and Breakfast allowing the agent to work in her pajamas if she liked. Abigail adjusted the food. The first round of changes were meant to have homeopathic effects. Soon however, diligence gave way to anything that could be kept down with the number of drugs coursing through her system. Vanessa came the night that Artie called her and had yet to leave. The two of them claimed it was a convenient excuse to be able to grow their relationship, but it was a thinly veiled. Myka's condition was serious and worsening. For her sake the Warehouse doctor rarely strayed from her vicinity.

It was becoming clear only a few months in that Myka might very well be fighting a losing battle. She wasn't coping well with the drugs and their side effects. Every treatment seemed to becoming more taxing and she could feel herself slipping. She'd always been fit, so it was quite the shock the morning she woke up and realized she could hardly move herself to go to the bathroom. After a long struggle she nearly made it back to bed before she fell. The sound of her body collapsing echoed throughout the house, sending a small army running into her room. Vanessa immediately called an ambulance, insisting that they go to the hospital.

Sensing the panic in the doctor's actions, Claudia quickly snapped a picture of the frail woman on the gurney being pulled into the ambulance. Though it was impossible to see her face, to the recipient it would be crystal clear who it was in the picture. Weeks before, she'd hunted down the cell phone number for Emily Lake. It hadn't been even remotely difficult to find. In a way she had hoped that she would never need to use it, but this felt like the last opportunity. She attached the picture with a short message. _If you are coming, this may be your last chance. We'll be at the hospital._

* * *

Emily Lake didn't have any reason to silence her cell phone at work. They were allowed in the lab and it wasn't often that anyone tried to contact her during the work day. The few occasions had been because of Adelaide. But she would no longer receive such phone calls. After the last mission with Pete and Myka, followed by the visit from Steve, all of the things she thought she liked about her relationship with Nate crumbled around them. At first they bickered over small things, but it only seemed to escalate. And he couldn't imagine letting a woman win. As much affection as she felt for the little girl who reminded her of her own long gone daughter, she quickly realized that the conflict was worse than losing a temporary mother figure. So a week prior she'd packed her few suitcases of clothes and moved into a hotel near the lab. She hadn't entirely thought through what she was going to do. With access to her large Wells' fortune she didn't have to work, but the stability of the job gave her something real to hold on to while so many things were changing in her life.

The soft ring of her text alert sounded in her pocket. She retrieved it quickly, confused that someone was trying to reach her. Turning on the screen, she gently tapped to open the message from a number she didn't recognize. As she opened the image, her entire world stopped. The test tube that had been in her other hand slipped to the ground, shattering, but the sound barely registered. All her brain could process was the image of a weak and pathetic imitation of the only person on earth who really and truly knew her. Paired with the ominous message, it finally hit her that she may have already lost the opportunity to say goodbye. It was too much like losing Christina. It hurt in the same part of her heart and made her fear for her sanity again. She had stayed away from the Warehouse out of fear that something like this might happen, that she would be the cause of it. But it seemed that tragedy wasn't always connected to her hands.

Her body made the decision before her brain had fully processed it. She quickly gathered her things and made her way to her car, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. She could deal with that later. She stopped by the hotel she was staying at, gathered her things and checked out of her room. She stowed the cases and looked down at her watch. The drive would take 12 hours. It was already almost 9 am. She pulled out and headed west, driving as fast as she dared.

* * *

The drive took her only 10 hours, which was far better than she had hoped. She scarcely stopped except for gas and a little food. There was nothing for her in the miles between. With shaking hands, she finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Nervously she got out of her car, smoothing down her wrinkled work clothes. With determination, Helena walked through the doors of the hospital.

After a short elevator ride she exited on the oncology floor. If she'd had any doubt that she was in the right place, the crowd of familiar faces would have cleared it up. She was unobserved at first as all eyes were on Claudia, who was sobbing into Steve's strong arms. Helena missed most of the conversation, but made out the statement between the girls strained breaths.

"She's given up. I don't think she wants to fight any more."

With wild eyes, Helena found Pete. When he spotted her, he smiled knowingly. As though he always knew that she would come. She quickly skirted around the crowd of people, not wanting to intrude nor wanting to be slowed down in her quest. As she neared Myka's partner, he simply said,

"Room 212, you should go now."

She nodded her acceptance, not trusting her voice to remain steady. The corridor to her room seemed impossibly long. Quietly she opened the door to room 212 and peaked her head in. She was relieved to find that it was a private room, though with the Warehouse involved it wasn't overly surprising. On the bed, a huddled form faced the window. She hadn't bothered to even look at who walked through the door.

Helena gaped at the drastic physical change in the woman before her. The slightly open hospital gown revealed more vertebrae and ribs than she should have been able to see. The formerly long beautiful curls had been shorn close to her head and it was clear that the medication was causing it to fall out. She moved quietly closer. As she approached she could make out the sound of near silent sobs shake through the woman. Claudia wasn't wrong it did appear as though Myka had given up. Without preamble, the Brit slid off her work shoes and lowered herself onto the hospital bed. She paused for a moment, waiting to be yelled at. When no such reaction came, she laid down fully pressing her front into the back of the woman she loved. A quiet and raspy version of a familiar voice broke the silence,

"I thought you wouldn't come."

With gentle hands, Helena attempted to soothe the insecurity away.

"I was a dolt. I should have come immediately. And you. What is it that I hear about you giving up?"

"I don't really have much to left to live for and this hurts so badly."

"I think we've already discussed walking away from our truths, haven't we darling?"

The younger woman sighed leaning more fully against the solid body behind her. "Why are you here, Helena? Why now?"

"It seems that I shouldn't walk away from my truth either. As much as I fear what returning to the Warehouse might do to me, to us. The last year has given me the space to learn that you are my truth. And from that I have hidden far too long."

"What about Nate and Adelaide? I thought you'd built a happy little family with them," Myka hadn't even tried to keep the venom out of her voice. She hated to see the woman she loved with another pretending to have a family while she was alone and aching. She tried to be happy for Helena, but the illness stole such positivity.

"Its simply really. A group of people who know me better than anyone, kept reminding me of who I really am. It took tries by you, Pete, Steve and Claudia, but I finally came to my senses and saw what I was doing. It wasn't fair to you and it wasn't fair to Nate. So here I am"

"When are you leaving?"

"Not until you ask me to."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will spend every moment at your side."

"I'm tired."

"Sleep then. I will be right here when you wake up."

"Promise me."

"Myka Ophelia Bering, I will be right here when you wake up. Now close your eyes."

Accepting the comfort unsure of how long it would continue, the sick woman allowed herself to slip into a sleep more comfortable than she'd experienced in many months.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my beta, Uniquely Named for reading this even though it isn't one of her fandoms. It is just a testament to what a lovely person she is.

* * *

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_- I Won't Give Up, Jason Mraz_

* * *

True to her word, Helena didn't extract herself from the sleeping form. She oscillated between keeping a protective watch and being drug into the depths of sleep, lulled by the steady breathing of the sick young woman. Her sick young woman. With sadness, she noted Myka didn't stir during the nighttime checks of the hospital staff. It was clear the woman had become far too accustomed to the intrusion, and it was no wonder that she was so tired. The Victorian was pleased that the nurses did nothing to try to remove her from the bed, she would have hated to wake Myka in her bid not to leave her. But there was nothing anyone could do to extract her. Sleepily she concluded that Vanessa likely governed the situation, for which she was deeply grateful.

Breaking dawn strewn in through the hospital windows, falling across the bodies of the two women. Helena wished she could close the window coverings for fear that it might wake the lightly snoring woman she held safely in her arms. Getting up was out of the question. Instead she carefully examined the relaxed face of her companion. Illness had not taken her beauty, but it had changed her. The sunken cheeks and dark circles under her eyes betrayed the strain of the illness, as did the addition of small lines at the corners of her eyes. It was a face that saw horrors too young and who had bared the weight of the world.

Helena sighed deeply at the recognition of her part in the decline of the beautiful creature stretched against her. In the confusion and madness of being brought out of the bronze sector, she found comfort in the detail oriented and brilliant agent. At first she'd seen Myka as her easiest point of re-entry to the Warehouse, but without her permission feelings for the young woman blossomed in her chest. They shared a great many interests in common. In fact, Myka was the only one who seemed to value some of the comforts of the inventor's own era. On quiet afternoons the two could be found holed up in the library reading. Between pages, light hearted conversations flowed into heated literary debates. Helena smiled at the memory. They were among her happiest in this period or that which preceded it. But her time in bronze did more damage than she'd realized. The darkness and madness were beyond her control. And she would have destroyed the world were it not for the flaming green eyes that challenged her, even as a gun was pressed to her forehead.

She knew they'd made peace while she was in the Janus coin. Mrs. Frederick had been generous enough to allow Myka more extensive access to Helena's non-corporeal form. The time allowed them the opportunity to talk through most of the pain. The older woman was happy to watch her companion begin to resemble herself again, but secretly knew her own guilt over the situation would follow her for the rest of her days, regardless of anything the regents could do to her. When her mind and body were reunited, her only goal became to protect the woman she nearly destroyed. In a time she couldn't remember, Artie told her that she laid down her life and confessed her love, leaving this earth in a blaze of glory. It did sound like something she would have done. She hadn't been prepared to hear about how Myka reacted in that timeline, how she was unprepared to let her go. But her heroic unremembered actions gained her back her freedom, which she squandered until the last 12 hours.

In her heart, she believed she was doing them both a favor. How could someone, even someone as good as Myka, keep loving someone who systematically destroyed her time and time again. No apology would ever suffice for the pain she had inflicted. Surely disappearing to allow them both to start over again would have been the kindest course of action. She underestimated the depth of their connection, of their love. It was apparent she could convince herself of nearly anything, but the younger agent never stopped carrying a torch for her, even when Helena claimed to love another. With the young woman finally securely in her arms, she couldn't fathom how her decisions made sense at the time.

Gentle stirring brought her back to the present, to the unhappy hospital room, to the very ill woman who owned her heart.

"You didn't leave," a small raspy voice said.

"I didn't even consider it, darling."

"Why now? Why this time?"

"I think I've spent enough time playing the fool, don't you?" Helena paused, debating how much more to say. "I've been given enough second chances. I can't afford the risk of missing whatever this is between us just because I am scared. I can't help thinking this is my last chance."

"I'm dying, Helena."

"I think you can survive this. But even if you can't, I won't allow you to die alone. If you are leaving this life, you will have to do so in my arms."

"Before... before you walked through that door, I was ready. The medication and the pain and the last few years. I am so tired. And what was the point."

"And now, Agent Bering?" Helena asked with a gently playful tone.

"Perhaps I do have a little fight left. But don't you fucking dare leave me again."

The inventor lifted a pale hand to her lips, kissing it slowly while never breaking eye contact. "You have my word." She watched a small smile grace the face beneath her.

"Good."

A knock at the door disrupted their conversation, but neither attempted to move much. Helena helped Myka roll onto her back as Myka insisted on using her as a pillow.

"Wonderful, you are both awake," Vanessa said in her typical soothing professional tone. She watched as the sick woman nuzzled the shoulder she leaned against. It was clear to Myka that Helena hung the moon and stars just for her. "I have news," she continued slowly.

"You have my permission to share it with Helena here," Myka replied automatically. She certainly had learned a lot about privacy laws over the course of the last few months.

"Thank you. Based on the latest blood work, I believe we've stabilized you. At Mrs. Frederick's request, the sunroom at the Bed and Breakfast was converted overnight into a medical room. So if you want, you can go home." Vanessa held up her hand to prevent either from interrupting her. "But it is going to be a long journey still. You nearly died yesterday from severe dehydration. You can expect that we will be watching you closely."

"I would still rather it be you and Helena than strangers."

"I thought you might say that. Ms. Wells would you be open to learning a bit about modern medicine to serve as my nurse of sorts?"

"Anything."

"Very good then. The paperwork is almost ready. You will be releasing yourself into my care." Producing a bag from behind her back, she continued, "Here are clean clothes. Helena can you manage getting her dressed?"

The Victorian grinned and nodded affirmatively.

"Oh and H.G., if you wouldn't mind giving me your car keys, we will make sure your things get back to the Bed and Breakfast as well."

"Of course. Thank you. They are just there in my purse."

"Thank you ladies, I'll be back in about 30 minutes with paperwork."

Helena ran her fingers through the shortly cropped hair, gently rubbing Myka's scalp. "Are you ready to go home, my love?"

"Yes. I really didn't imagine the first time you saw me naked that you would be dressing me."

"No, my dear, I suppose I didn't imagine so either," Helena chuckled. "But I think there will be time for the other as well. But for now, let's get us home."

"Home?" Myka's green eyes darkened as tears threatened to fall. Delicate fingers immediately traced her cheeks, wiping tears away before they could fall.

"Home. Together."

* * *

Getting out of the hospital and transferred back to the Bed and Breakfast went smoothly. Twenty-four hours in the hospital stabilized her, but did nothing to abate the constant exhaustion. Yet somehow it seemed easier to bear with a certain brunette at her elbow. The women were shocked at the preparations done prior to their arrival. The sunroom had been converted to the warmest version of a hospital room possible. A two person hospital bed was covered with Myka's own quilt, softening its appearance. A favorite reading chair from the library sat nearby next to a tall bookshelf. One of their most thoughtful companions had filled it with many of the sick woman's favorite books. An entire shelf was dedicated to her H.G. Wells collection. Three large dressers lined the other wall, two were filled with the women's clothing, while one concealed medical necessities. Most surprisingly, a full bathroom had been constructed. While surprises were not uncommon when the Warehouse and Mrs. Fredrick were involved, Helen made a mental note to ask how the construction had been completed so quickly.

Helena went about settling the two of them in as soon as they entered the room. She noted how much getting into the house tired Myka and quietly dismissed the small crowd with a gentle smile. Eye contact with Claudia confirmed that her actions were understood. She closed the door behind them. She helped the woman sit on the edge of the bed, before moving to retrieve clean pajamas. Myka smiled as she returned to the bed.

"See, it didn't take you too long to get to undress me."

"And it is every bit the pleasure I'd imagined."

Myka responded by playfully hitting her shoulder and then lifting her hips compliantly, allowing deft fingers to strip her down to her underwear. Even as bad as she felt, it sent a shiver through her. Dark brown eyes and an accompanying smirk confirmed that the inventor was well aware of the effect of her actions. The older woman moved to remove the t-shirt and bra to replace it with a light tank top. She ran her fingers from the center of the back at the clasp to the sides, lightly brushing the sides of breasts. The light intimacy caused the sick woman to purr in response. Helena moved the woman onto her back and into bed.

"Do you think you can sleep, darling?" Helena inquired while petting her head.

"Hmm I think so."

"Would it be alright if I took a shower while you rest?"

"Of course. I will be right here."

Helena leaned down, intending to place kiss on the pale forehead. Unexpectedly, Myka lifted her chin to capture the proffered lips. They lingered there together for a few unhurried moments without escalation. When they parted, Myka laid back and closed her eyes, sighing happily as Helena slipped into their adjoining bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_But I'm gonna love you_

_You say maybe it'll last this time_

_But I'm gonna love you_

_You never have to ask_

_I'm gonna love you_

_'Til you start looking back_

_I'm gonna love you,so right_

_I wouldn't need a second chance_

_- Bright Light and Cityscapes, Sara Bareilles_

* * *

Stepping into the shower, Helena was grateful for the simple pleasure of sweet smelling soap and hot water. She immediately recognized the scents as belonging to Myka. The sensory memories washed over her in rapid succession. She pushed her hands against opposite walls to keep herself upright. She could not both keep her feet and keep her emotions in check. Hot tears streamed down her face. She cried for the daughter she lost a century ago, for the self imposed torture of being bronzed, for her betrayal of those who cared for her, for the nice man and little girl she left behind and for the fragile sick woman.

Oh Myka. How unfair life had been to the young woman. How unfortunate in the past few years that she was central to the tragic projection. And yet, when Helena climbed into the hospital bed there was no hesitation. The sick woman knew exactly who was holding her and sunk farther into her embrace. Forgiveness tasted strange to the inventor and she could never possibly feel worthy. But this was not the time to question such things. For Myka to have a chance at survival now, being surrounded with love and hope would be essential. And hope was something Helena only associated with the young agent. A single kiss and Helena could practically hear little feet running through their home. With determination she righted herself, rinsing away soap and tears alike. She promised that she would make every moment count. She would construct happiness in the forest of illness and tragedy. This would be enough. She would be enough.

She stepped out of the shower, drying quickly and wrapping her long hair in a towel. She looked around realizing she hadn't thought to bring clothes with her. Shivering, she snuck into the room moving as stealthily as possible. As she bent over, she felt eyes running up the length of her long legs. Slowly she stood and rounded to face the bed with clothing in hand. She allowed her trademark smirk to spread as she stalked towards the bed.

"See something you like, darling?"

"I've certainly had less pleasant views."

"Could you not sleep?"

"Just couldn't quite relax."

"Give me just a moment to put these on and we will see if I can't find something to put you at ease."

Helena dressed as quickly as possible and pulled her hair up and off her shoulders, before returning and selecting a worn copy of a familiar book. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that in 2013 she would be sitting reading _The Time Machine _to a woman she so desperately longed to love_._ While she did not pen every word herself, Charles had been of some help, the pages contained so much of her. Nor could she have conjured such beautiful green eyes. They were the kind of eyes that penetrated her very soul with a fleeting glance. As she carefully opened the fragile folios, she could feel the hours of life the woman she loved left within the pages. Settling in to read, a far too slender arm slid into the crook of her elbow as a head came to rest on her shoulder. When she glanced out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dreamy smile. A smile she missed more than she'd realized. A smile she would traverse more than half the globe to see again.

* * *

Myka awoke to the door closing with a moment of panic. However, it receded as quickly as it arrived when she felt the steady breath of her sleeping companion rhythmically hitting her shoulder. She looked up to find Vanessa approaching the bed. Subconsciously she reached for Helena, waking her.

"Forgive me for waking you both. I wanted to check your vitals again, Myka." The doctor efficiently went about checking heart rate, pulse, clarity of her lungs and hydration level. "I think I will take another small blood sample just to be safe. I want to see your white blood count."

The young woman complied, immediately offering her arm. Helena regarded the scene with sadness as it was clearly something she would be observing frequently. Softly she reached out, placing a cool hand on the young woman's cheek and turning her head towards her.

"Did you rest, my darling?"

"I did. There is nothing quite like having a long dead author read to you."

"Vanessa, you best run some additional tests. She is already resorting to age jokes. That simply cannot be a good sign."

The agent swatted playfully, causing a throaty giggle from the inventor. The offending hand was swiftly captured and brought reverently to pink lips.

"It does appear as though you are feeling better. Are you hungry?" Vanessa inquired.

"I am, actually."

"Wonderful. There is a group of people who are dying to have dinner with you. Would you be up to a small dinner party in your room?"

Myka looked at Helena, asking permission. The Brit nodded slightly in agreement. "That would be really nice. Thank you, Vanessa."

"Oh I wish I could take credit. But I must say that Miss Donovan will be over the moon. We will give you two half an hour to get ready for us."

Helena stretched trying to chase the sleep from her limbs, again catching green eyes surveying her body. This time they settled on the patch of skin bared by gap between her shirt and pants. Before she could come up with a witty retort, a frail hand caressed the muscles of her abdomen. Enjoying the sensation, she placed her hand reassuringly on top of the exploring digits interweaving their fingers. The woman happily hummed in response.

"My darling, I promise to provide ample opportunities to continue this exploration, but we should get ready for company. Are you comfortable in what you are wearing?"

"Very. But could you help me to the bathroom?"

"You needn't even ask. Anything."

Helena watched proudly as the young woman carefully moved her own limbs with determination. The delicate lips were set in a firm line as rarely used muscles tensed and moved. The green eyes sparkled as they connected with the warm cocoa orbs. Myka allowed the slender arm to help steady her weight as she got to her feet. She walked primarily under her own power smiling gently as she closed the door for privacy. She knew the inventor would hover outside the door worrying, but she needed to do it on her own.

The trip was successful, but a bit draining. The young woman allowed her companion to support more of her weight on the return back to bed. In her absence, the bed was brought into a more upright position. Steady loving hands tucked her securely back in pulling up a beloved quilt. Once again, the Victorian woman placed a sweet kiss on the sick woman's lips. Quiet knocking at the door broke them apart, but did little to dispel the mood.

The first through the door was the youngest agent. She brought with her an air of bounding enthusiasm. She put down the tray of food in order to be able to throw her arms around the wayward agent.

"H.G., I am so glad you are back."

"As am I, my dear."

"Hey, old lady," a playful voice drifted in from the hallway. "Mind if the rest of us come in."

"Of course not, Peter. Please, do come in."

In through the door streamed the small broken family that Helena hadn't been able to admit that she missed almost as much as the woman she loved. Steve came carrying chairs for himself and Pete setting them next to the bed, as Claudia climbed onto the quilt snuggling next to Myka. Artie settled into the comfortable reading chair as Vanessa perched on the arm leaning comfortably into the often-grumpy man. Helena watched the group assemble enjoying the love flowing freely between them. Tentatively she moved towards the open space on the bed. In response youngest of the group grabbed her arm and pulled her down into a seated position.

Abigail walked among the group handing out soup and sandwiches. Myka appreciatively took a mug of potato soup. Of course she made her favorite. Part of her was surprised that Abigail was still trying. For the last two months, she knew she was particularly difficult. The general nausea caused by her medication made most cuisine unappetizing. Paired with the depression driven by both the situation and her illness, Myka turned into an angry patient. She knew that the group tried not to hold it against her, no matter how biting her comments became. She hoped that in time she would be able to apologize to them properly. Not that they required an explanation, but she still longed to offer one.

She started with small mouthfuls savoring the flavor. The first divine bite caused her eyes to flutter closed. She didn't remember the last time that she'd eaten real food. She opened her eyes to meet a warm smile from the new keeper of the Bed and Breakfast. She offered one of her own in return, before turning her attention back to the mug. Around her the voices of her friends bounced playfully. Pete and Helena engaged in witty banter. It pleased her that their relationship was so thoroughly improved. She under estimated Pete's ability to forgive. He would always be one of her most fierce protectors, but due to his uncanny vibes seemed to understand the shift in their relationship.

Finishing her food, she leaned her head back against the bed allowing her eyes to drift shut. In a sleepy haze, she felt the mug lifted from her hands. Much to her delight the voices continued to sound around her lulling her into sense of deep peace. Lips pressed against her temple and a soft voice whisper,

"I'm so glad you came home, Mykes."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I've come to a rather busy season, so I will be absent for a time. But I will return.

Thank you all for your support and for being the best fandom on earth.

* * *

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me that you could not come true_

_Just love's illusion_

_But then you found me and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

_My whole heart_

_Will be yours forever_

_This is a beautiful start_

_To a lifelong love letter_

"_I Choose You"- Sara Bareilles_

* * *

The shortening days of the autumn watched the two women fall into a dancing rhythm. Their days centered around Myka's treatment. Her tentative renewed hope grew steadily with each passing morning she awoke in the strong embrace of the inventor. And with her hope, so followed her health. With Helena's attentive assistance, she finished the last round of meds. While the side effects were horrific, with a bit of creativity and help from Claudia, they found ways to combat the worst of them. In the evenings the little broken family gathered and increasingly more often the two women, seemingly attached at the hip, would join them. They listened as the team recounted their adventures and once or twice Helena thought she caught a glimpse of the vibrant agent she once saved with her grappler emerging from the haze of illness. From time to time Mrs Frederick popped in, often literally, to check in on the women. Helena took the little smiles and knowing looks to mean that she was both pleased and supportive of the burgeoning relationship.

The chilling winds of October swept in, stealing the leaves from trees and turning the world towards winter. The Bed and Breakfast was largely empty. Artifacts had been particularly active lately and the entire team was deployed. Even Vanessa was called away to the bedside of a gravely ill regent. As she left, she looked over her shoulder and smiled in a way she didn't for nearly a year. She commented quietly to Helena that she might not be back soon. The Victorian grinned. It was the best news they'd received to date.

In the fading afternoon sun, Helena and Myka sat on the porch swing snuggled together beneath the warm wool blanket Abigail insisted that they took with them. Soon after they settled in, the innkeeper brought a tray of hot apple cider and shortbread. The face of the younger of the two lit up at the steaming mugs and sweet treats. With hands far steadier than they once were, she reached out and took her own, bringing it to her chest and inhaling deeply. With a proud smile she turned to her companion who raised her eyebrows mid-sip in response.

The change in Myka's physical abilities slowly but surely were improving. She rarely required assistance walking or moving about the house. Even her appetite improved. Helena and Abigail kept her palette amused by preparing traditional Victorian delicacies. Over the ironically elaborate meals, the Warehouse 12 agent regaled them with stories of her first life. She had truly healed since being returned to her body. She missed the past and her Christina, but she was committed to build a life here and now.

Thoughtfully Myka peered through the steam coming from her cup. "Helena," she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, darling?"

"Are you happy here?"

"Are you asking if I would like to start another ice age?" Helena responded with more than a little sarcasm.

"No no," Myka chuckled in return. "I am fairly certain that you are done with ice. What I meant was, are you happy here? With me?" At the end her voice trailed off almost to nothing. They'd been so busy focusing on treatment and then distracting from said treatment that they'd never come close to having a conversation about them. Not that as a pair they'd ever been particularly good at talking about emotions. There were furtive secretive glances and literature debates. But these things made the feelings themselves no less real.

The Victorian carefully regarded her companion as she had many times over the past few months. For just a moment she ran her cool fingertips across the strong jaw. The beloved curly locks fell out, but peach fuzz was just beginning to grow back; a sign of renewed life. The once dull and empty eyes regained warmth and sparkled in the fading light of the afternoon.

"Why would you think I am not?"

"I...I have not been the best of company."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I have all I've ever wanted just being here."

"You deserve more. Happiness. Joy. A family. Everything."

"Then let me have them with you. I want no one else. You've been my tether to this world since I emerged from bronze." The warm brown eyes searched the pale face, hoping to see even a shadow of confidence in the words she heard. With both hands she took the angular face in her hands, holding it with gentle care. "My darling Myka. I came back. I came home for love of you. I came to court you. My dearest Agent Bering, I love you. I have always loved you."

"Show me."

"Then you will allow me to court you?"

"Of course. Although, I believe that I was offering more than just that."

"And what were you offering? I assure you a proper Victorian courtship can be quite fulfilling."

"Take me inside, Helena."

"Oh darling, are you cold?" the inventor asked with false concern.

"Do not toy with me H.G. Wells."

"But I find you to be such a delightful... plaything," she purred close to Myka's ear.

"Take me inside, Helena." The older woman stood slowly, considering her options. "Do not coddle me. Take. Me. Inside."

H.G. found that the need to breathe took away any ability she had to speak coherent words. She carefully pulled the other women to her feet before leading her inside. They left abandoned mugs and cookies long forgotten on the porch. They picked their way carefully through the empty rooms of their home to the corner of the inn that had become their sanctuary. The wall witnessed their descent into domesticity and the growing and steady rhythm with which they began to move through life together.

Securely inside their bedroom, Myka leaned against the doorframe taking in her appearance. Girlfriend seemed too small of a word to describe what the woman was to her. She was everything. When she'd be absent the world felt empty, as though Myka didn't live until the freshly unbronzed woman used one of her inventions to bind her to a ceiling. It took several more encounters for the healing woman to realize that when Helena was present the parts of her that she thought murdered with her ex-lover hummed back to life. It had never been convenient to draft out the boundaries of their relationship. They'd seen more than their fair share of angst and pain.

But now Myka could find the time. Helena, her Helena, stood nervously by the bed waiting for her. The conflict she felt was plainly written on her face. Lust shone clearly in her eyes, but fear for the fragility of the corporeal form and soul painted the rest of her features.

"You are thinking too hard."

"Not thinking has caused me some... difficulties in the past."

Myka laughed at the understatement. This was only relationship in which a reference to a close encounter with a second ice age would be used as a stall technique. She crossed the room and slipped her arms around the slender hips of the beautiful woman.

"I want this Helena. I want you. All of you," she said punctuating each word with a small kiss to a pale neck.

"It seems I am helpless to deny you anything."

"Good," Myka whispered against the older woman's ear before taking the earlobe in her mouth to tug gently. The resulting moan vibrated through the Victorian's throat causing the agent to smile. "Any other objections, darling?"

Helena shook her head, eyes closed, bottom lip between teeth. The smallest touches from the healing woman shot more feeling through her body than she could process. She wanted because of this woman more than she'd ever wanted previously. The most protective instincts towards the recovery of her companion wanted her to say no, even temporarily, to protect the still recovering health, but the persistently seductive approach was wearing down her resolve. And it didn't seem that Myka was prepared to take no as an answer.

Before the inventor could finish the train of rambling thoughts and concerns, gentle but firm hands wove themselves into her hair forcing her into eye contact. For a long moment the sparkling green eyes bore into her memorizing the beauty before her. With a maddeningly slow pace, Myka pressed a kiss into her lips. The unassuming contact lingered stealing her ability to think. Finally shaking off the shock of being kiss, Helena responded pulling the lithe body firming against her before moving them both onto the bed. Initially she landed on top of the young woman, but she found her position efficiently reversed by the well-trained agent.

"It seems as though you are finally the agent working under me as I long ago claimed."

"When you said that, I have to admit this is immediately where my mind went. But being a proper Victorian I didn't want to draw attention to your gaffe."

Myka sat back on Helena's hips and ran her hands over the curves of the woman before capturing breasts and gently tugging on already hard nipples. In a voice deepened by arousal Myka responded, "Are you so certain it was unintentional?" She didn't wait for a response before pushing the shirt up and out of her way. She's seen glimpses of the gorgeous body beneath her, but never had the luxury of fully taking in the beauty. She traced every curve and freckle with her fingertips then follows the same path with hot kisses. By the end of her exploration, Helena was writhing underneath her, grasping at the bed coverings and moaning words of encouragement.

Myka moved to the side facilitating the removal of pants and underwear. With reverence she familiarized herself with the new terrain looking up at her soon to be lover with hooded eyes. Catching unrestrained desire in the chocolate eyes, she moved her face forward until she could place a chaste kiss on Helena's sex. Hips rotated up to meet her lips begging for more. It was a plea she couldn't deny. Slowly she explored the most intimate parts of the woman she loved savoring and drawing out every ounce of pleasure possible. When she pressed a first digit into her, she felt the woman begin to come undone around her. While she never wanted the experience to end, the desire to see Helena quiver and beg before tumbling over the edge of bliss was overwhelming. Setting a steady pace, Myka all but hurdled her over the cliff holding her in place demanding the elongation of the climax.

The older woman finally forced the tormenting tongue still by placing hands on either side of the head between her and pulling the face up to her. She melted into the kiss tasting herself on the younger woman's lips. Still shaken by the intensity of her experience, Helena didn't trust her ability to hold up her own body weight instead she elected to pull clothes off while still on her back. With a simple hand gesture she instructed that the pants should be removed. At the first touch of the entirely bare body against her own, she let out a low moan not expecting the burning in her lower abdomen to be reignited so easily.

With less grace than she usually possessed, Helena gripped the hips pressing into her own and moved them upwards along her body stopping only when they hovered above her lips. She gazed up at darkened eyes. Myka's jaw was slightly open as though she couldn't quite believe what was happening. A smug grin crossed the Brit's face before she pulled the hips toward her encouraging the woman above her to settle in. She watched as the young woman gripped the headboard as if it was her lifeline and continued to look down at her in awe. Unable to resist the allure of the arousal of the beautiful woman any longer, she ran her tongue the length of the woman's center. Setting a steady rhythm, she sought to discover the wide varieties of reactions she could elicit. She'd never experienced anything as intoxicating as the movement of Myka's hips in reaction and expectation of what her mouth was doing. Based on the increasingly erratic movements her partner was approaching her peak. In a moment of brilliance, she plunged her tongue into wet warmth reveling in the shouting of her name. Determined to deliver as powerful of an orgasm as she experienced, she circled the hardened clit firmly with two fingers until she felt the body above her stiffen and then relax entirely.

Carefully, as though Myka might break, Helena lowered her body slick with perspiration and arousal into waiting arms. The younger woman relaxed into the embrace with her head resting against her lover's chest. Sleepily she curled impossibly closer before breaking the silence saying,

"You are everything I imagined and more, H.G. Wells."

"I admit I am rather fabulous."

"If not indelibly cheeky and egotistical."

"Guilty as charged, darling. But my sweet Myka, I love you so." Within the course of a single breath Helena managed to turn a teasing exchange into a conversation about emotions.

"And I love you. I am so glad you came home."

"I am sorry it wasn't sooner."

"You may have been late, but as always had impeccable timing. You saved me."

"You really are feeling better aren't you," Helena asked in almost a whisper as though asking it might prevent it from being true.

"What gave me away? Jumping you?"

"And you say I am the cheeky one."

"I am feeling better. I know there will be bad days, but if I can have moments like this then I can deal with the rest."

"Then you are thinking that Wells and Bering may not be out of business just yet?"

"Bering and Wells. And perhaps there is a little more solving puzzles and saving the day possible."


End file.
